Reggie's Return
by Curious Rebel
Summary: One night, Delsin starts to see his big brother, at first he's happy but then he finds out that no one else can see Reggie...
1. Ch 1 - Fighting

Reggie's Return

_Delsin's P.O.V_

'Reggie's been dead a week' I think to myself as I sit down on a bench after a long day of healing the injured Akomish. It's so weird to think I'm never going to see him ever again. We held his funeral the day after I got back and I completely refused for it to be formal. I knew Reg always hated formal funerals; he said you should celebrate someone not remind everyone they're dead. So instead of 'his life story' and hymns and black attire we had happy memories and up-beat music and colourful clothes and flowers. Luckily it was sunny that day and everything was cheerful, for a funeral. I shared the story on how Reggie saved me. Everyone had listened with interest.

I may have given Reg the funeral he would've wanted but that doesn't change he fact that he's dead. My brother isn't coming back. My eyes well with tears and I lean forwards, my head in my hands.

"Still missing him?" I look up to find Nick, a complete jerk that once tried to drown me when we were five.

"Could you just leave me alone?" I ask, standing to go.

"Aww, not going soft on me are you?" He says obnoxiously. I stop in my tracks. "You used to love fights,but it's no wonder you're becoming a coward , you're just like your brother, he was a coward too." I clench my fists warningly, but Nick never knows when to stop.

"The Cowardly Rowe Bros,eh?, one so weak he couldn't keep hold of his brother as they hung over a deadly drop, the other so stupid he was murdered by someone a hundred feet away!" I turn slowly "What kind of name is Reggie anyway?" Nick continues foolishly as my blood boils "I for one can't understand how he made sheriff," I pounce, knocking him to the floor. My hands clutching his neck in anger.

"Looks like there's no one here to stop me doing this!" I say an evil tilt in my voice.

"Don't be ridiculous, your brother always stops you from-" he stops mid-sentence realisation hitting him. I look angrily at him and I pull back my fist ready to give him the pounding of a life time, when I realise that Reg hated it when I fought people. I can imagine him now telling me how stupid violence is.

" Reggie wouldn't want this," I mutter to myself. I look again at Nick then at my raised fist and I stand up slowly pulling him up and shoving him back down to the ground in warning.

I don't say or do anything else before wandereing aimlessly away.


	2. Ch 2 - Not your Fault

_**A WEEK LATER**_

It happened a couple of days after the 'Nick incident'. I kept myself busy by healing the few people left from Augustine's attacks. Then all of a sudden there was no one left to heal and I found I had a lot of time on my hands.

I thought about Reg's last words to me constantly. I felt it was some how all my fault. I stopped eating properly and my nights were sleepless. I couldn't help talking to Reg every so often even though it made me look crazy.

Then on one particularly cold and restless night something strange happened. I'm tossing and turning in bed unable to get any sleep. I open my eyes. I sit up. I looked around the room and spot something that make tears fall from my eyes; there on the wall is a picture of me and Reggie before the whole DUP 'adventure'. I rest my head in my hands for the millionth time that day.

"Oh, Reg if I'd of just listened to you for once I would have stopped to think and realise that I never really trusted Hank either. It's all my fault you're dead," I scold myself.

"That was not your fault," a voice - one I never thought I'd hear again - says from the the doorway, sounding upset. I turn, suprised and find:

"Reggie?" my voice involunterily wobbles, my eyes widen and I lean back in shock. Apparanty I leant to far and land on the floor with a thud.

"Woah, careful Del" Reggie says, mother-hen, as always. He offers a hand out to help me up and I take it hesitantly, wondering how on earth this was happening.


	3. Ch 3 - How?

"So you, your not ... you know..." my voice trails off and I look at the wooden floor.

"Dead?" Reg completes. I nod. "I think so, I mean I remember falling," I wince as he says it ,"then it was all black for a while, then I got this terrible feeling that something had happened to you and then I found myself out in the hallway." He nods in a confirming way, "yeah that's about it."

I stand looking at him for awhile then something hits me, how did Reg help me up? I thought you weren't able to touch ghosts? I waft my hand at him as though it's going to go straight through him, but I just end up slapping his arm. Reggie looks at me strangley

"Uhh? Ow?" He says, clearly confused by what I was doing.

"I don't get it" I say confused, "how are you here?"

"Why, not happy to see me?" Reggie says jokingly. I give him a 'you know what I meant' look.

"I'm happy alright, but...how?" I ask, still confused. He shrugs. Then does something I didn't really expect him to, he walks slowly round me and stops again infront of me. Looking closely at my face, he seems to find something he doesn't like.

" How have you been Delsin?" He asks his voice streaked with concern.

"Why do you ask?" I question, even though it's something he always answers the same way;

"Oh, come on baby bro, I've known you my entire life, I can practically sense when there's something wrong with you, it's what big brothers do," Reg says confidently.

I look at him, I mean really look at him and I can tell by he look in his eyes that he already knows what's wrong. He's just looking for confirmation. I'm about to answer when the door opens behind us, we turn and Betty stands in the doorway looking at me sympathetically.

"Oh, hey Betty" I say noncholantly. I know she probably won't be able to see Reggie, it's just how these things seem to work. I look at Reg and I can see he agrees with me and he just shrugs.

"Delsin Rowe," she says sternly " were you talking to your brother again?"

"Oh, that, no I was... uhh" I search desperately for something that I could have been doing, but I fail miserably.

"Delsin, we all know you miss you're brother but you have to let him go,"she stops and looks at me, I must have looked upset because then "I know it won't be easy but you just have to do it"

I shake my head. "No Betty, the last time I let go of him" I pause remembering that awful day, "he fell to his death," I finish quietly.

"That's still not you're fault" Reggie insists, "I let go of you." I ignore him.

"It might be easy for you to let go of him Betty but, he was my big brother losing him wasn't, isn't easy"

"I know Delsin but you have to try"

"If only it were that easy" I say distantly. I look at Reggie as Betty leaves.

"Get some sleep Delsin" Betty says softly before shutting the door. I flop down on the bed, my arms stretched out at either side of me. Reggie sits down on the bed, before continuing our previously interupted conversation.

"So, tell me honestly Delsin, how have you been?" He sounds so worried it suprises me. I sit up and look at him for second before answering.

" Well," I say, not knowing where to start. I take a deep breath," I can't eat, can't sleep, feel sick all the time, everyone thinks I'm crazy because I talk to you, I almost killed Nick - "

"You WHAT?" Reggie says making me stop.

" It's not that weird to talk to dead people, Reg, and - " I ramble on. Reggie stares at me,

" What? no, I mean how did you almost kill Nick?" Reg says still looking confused. So I tell him the story. By the time I finish he's shaking his head in what I think is dissapointment, so I look away from him afraid of what he'll say. I hear him chuckle and I turn, astonished that he isn't angry, and find that he's laughing quietly, but still shaking his head.

"You never seize to amaze me little brother" He says, seeming to find the whole story amusing.

"You're not angry?" I ask, confused. His face falls.

"No. But don't do it again. Ok?" He says, seriously.

"Oh, so you're still there, huh?"I joke. But he's still looking at me with that serious face.

"Ok, ok. I promise not to fight anyone... unless they deserve it," I say.

"Good," He pauses," you know you're pretty much the same too," he says, smiling now.


End file.
